Another Way
by malvagita
Summary: AU, takes place during Emperor Mage. One-shot. Daine is harmed when the Emperor takes more notice in her than he should.


_A/N: I don't write one-shots, and I was kinda angry when I wrote this, so I was a little mean to the characters. But erm yeah, this goes on during Emperor Mage, but it doesn't follow the story line. And again.. sorry. I don't own anything in here, they are all not related to me in any way at all. ..So yeah. R/R constructive critism please. _

She sat glaring at the man as he talked with the blonde woman who had just pulled him from her. _I shouldn't be upset,_ she told herself crossly.

"Varice Kingsford," Lindhall told her as he sat down next to the Wildmage. "They were quiet close before Arram left." His voice betrayed no emotion as he too watched the pair. He knew that she would've found him eventually, and he took no pleasure in them seeing each other, and having the chance to rekindle old flames.

"Oh," she managed to mutter, finally able to tear her eyes off the two, looking up at Lindhall."

He watched them for a second longer before shaking his head and looking down at the girl and smiling, "And how are you, Daine?" He asked, knowing they were both desperate for a change of subject.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," She shrugged and stroked Zek.

"Yes, I hope you stay that way," he muttered quietly, so that she almost couldn't hear. Before she could say anything else a man came up to them, "Excuse, Master Lindhall, you are needed by," the man didn't finished because Lindhall cut him off.

"Of course, my duty is never done," he sighed and patted the girl on the shoulder, "I'll see you later," he said and followed the man away, leaving Daine alone with Kit and Zek.

I don't like it here, she told, with her mind, Zek and Kit. Kitten, who was busy riffling through a fruit bowl just nodded her agreement, Zek, however, rubbed her chin with his head.

I don't like it either, he told her, sounding so sure of himself that made her smile.

Suddenly, Kit let out a blood-curdling screech. Daine, who was used to the dragon just scooped her up in her arms and held a hand over her muzzle, muffling out the sound. Zek had his paws clapped over his ears. "She can see you," Daine said drying to the blurry figure in front of her. "She'll bite you if you don't come out." She informed the person, or so she assumed that it was a person, smartly.

She had had to suppress laughs all the times that Kit had bitten Numair for using an invisibility spell around her.

Without another second the person materialized and there before her stood the Emperor Mage, himself.

"Your Highness," she gasped, not expecting it to be him of all people. Kitten was still on her lap, so she made to move her out of the way so she could bow to the Emperor, but he motioned for her to stay where she was.

"You just look so comfortable," he explained sweetly, a voice that struck something in the back of her head, but she pushed it away, not listening to the warning that she was getting from this man. "May I sit down?" He asked, waving to the spot next to her on the sofa.

"It's your couch," she replied, and then realized that she was not talking to Thayet and Jonathan, "Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to be rude," she added hurriedly, blushing.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he said and gave her a sweet smile, another warning went off in her head.

"Veralidaine," he started, but no sooner could he get another word out, Alanna and Numair were standing beside the couch on which they sat.

Daine watched as the Emperor's face changed when he looked at Numair, but she couldn't detect what it was. But she was thankful when Alanna reached out her hand to Daine, who accepted it.

"I'm sorry," Numair started, his voice sounding as if he weren't sorry at all, "But we need Daine," with a bow that was almost mocking, he pulled away Daine, who was still holding onto Kitten.

Once they were out of the main room, Alanna wrapped her arms around Daine, Kitten squealed, not liking being smashed in between the two women. "I'm sorry, we should've stayed with you," she told the girl as she released her from her hold.

Kitten jumped down and began to tug on Alanna's tunic; Alanna swooped her up and held her on her hip.

"Daine," Numair said seriously, turning to him she thought of how he had smiled when he was Varice. No, she couldn't think of that, this sounded important. Trying her hardest not to bush she mentally shook those images out of her head. "You need to stay away from the Emperor, heal his birds, then try and stay away from him. Hopefully he will leave you alone."

Daine didn't understand what they were saying, if she had been in any real danger Jonathan wouldn't have allowed her to come, even though his birds were ill. "I don't understand," she said honestly.

Numair sighed, and Alanna wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He might use you to get to us," she said quietly as they walked into her rooms.

"But why would that matter?" She asked, incredulous as to how he could use her.

Numair's black magic covered the walls, soon to be followed by Alanna's purple Gift, "Ozorne wants a war," Numair said grimly as he sat Daine on the bed, and proceeded to sit in a chair across from her. "And he knows that you are vulnerable," he held up his hand at her protests. "Believe it or not, you are, if only because you are in a foreign country, and you are young. It is likely he will use you to carry out some plan to get this war." And to get him to do something that would certainly result in his execution. But he did not say that, she didn't need to worry about that; that was for him to deal with.

Daine brought up her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. This was all too much for her to deal with, she, after all, was only fifteen. She held back tears, she wouldn't cry in front of Numair, not now, now she had to be strong, she had to show him that she was strong. She felt a small hand touch her shoulder.

Turning into Alanna's embrace she buried her head in Alanna's shoulder as Numair watched helplessly from the side. He couldn't do anything to help his Magelet now. Sighing he stood, "I need to make it back to the party," he said with regret.

Daine didn't look up from her position, and made no indication whether she had heard him. He hated that they had had to come to Carthak, and he hated even more seeing her like this.

It was Alanna who looked up at him, her eyes telling him all he needed to know, it was out of his hands now, she would take good care of her for him, and he would have to come back later. "I'll be back," he said started out the door, and then turned back, "It'll be alright, Magelet," he said quietly before he gathered up his magic and left the women.

Once Numair left Daine began to cry, Alanna held her tighter, and shook her head, rubbing Daine's back. "We won't let anything happen to you," she whispered, trying to sooth her over.

Alanna chuckled at Kitten, who was trying desperately to try and calm Daine down, trying to whistle away her problems. Alanna and the dragon watched as Daine's tears slowed and she pushed back from her friend, wiping her face.

Alanna's hand still rested on Daine's shoulder, "It really will be all right," she told her in a small voice, trying to make the girl feel better."

"I just don't understand," Daine whispered, after a few minutes. "Why me? What's so special about me?" She wiped away a tear that fell from her eye, and struggled to keep away the rest that were forming armies in her eyes.

"I don't know, honey," was the sad reply. "Maybe you should try an sleep, sleeping always made me feel better," she told her, in hopes of maybe helping her, even though she didn't know what to say to the girl who was obviously having battles within her mind to try and make sense of this.

Much to her surprise, Daine nodded and kicked off her shoes. "Sleep sounds good," she mumbled, and gave Alanna a shaky smile. Standing together the got her out of the dress that Thayet had given her to wear, and a nightshirt.

Tucking Daine into bed Alanna kissed her forehead. "Sleep well," she murmured, pushing curls out of her face, before standing up. Daine was asleep, the events of the past hour having worn her out. Turning to Kitten, how was sitting at the dressing table, inspecting numerous jars of face powder, "Keep her safe," she said sternly, before gathering her own magic and leaving the girl to her sleep, closing the door softly behind her.

Slowly she started back to her own rooms, ignoring the slaves as she walked around, thinking about the events that had happened tonight, and it was the first night!

Turning down the corridor she ran into a large being, a hand shot out and caught her before she fell. Looking up she found herself gazing upon a very worried looking Numair. "She's asleep," she told him, working her arm out of his grip before stepping back.

"Are you-" he began, but stopped when she cut him off.

"She's sleeping, and with any luck it will make her feel better," she said, angrily. He knew her anger was not directed towards him, but all the same he cringed.

"I'm sorry Alanna," he told her softly, he would have never brought her into this, had he needed her help, he would not be able to stay with her, it would cause to much suspicion from the Emperor, and he knew she wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else, except Alanna.

"I know," she sighed, and then shook her head stubbornly, "I just hate how we can't do anything," had they been in one of their rooms, and not in a hallway she would have hit the wall.

"We are doing all we can," he said, and the words pained him. He wanted to protect Daine with all he had, he loved her, and that was all that was said. Right now he pushed all his doubts away, his doubts about their age, and about whether she would love him back. It was the only thing that mattered, he loved her, and he would give his life to protect her.

Alanna sighed as Numair walked her to her own room, just a little further down the corridor. Opening the door she stopped, "I think it was a mistake coming here," she told him quietly, and quickly retreated into her room, but not before he saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

Sighing Numair walked slowly down to his rooms. Opening the door he looked around the dark room, closing the door, he didn't bother to light any of the candles. He was about to turn around when he heard something move behind him. His Gift flaring up in his hand he whirled around to face whatever was hiding in the dark. "_Varice?"_

* * *

Daine awoke with a start as she heard a cut off shriek from Kitten. Sitting up in bed she looked around for the dragon, but it was too dark. Before she could react a hand came over her mouth, muffling her scream. The green glow of a gift came around her neck, making it hard from her to breath.

She could still not see the face of the person who attacked her, but there was something familiar in the way he smelled. "Veralidaine," came the sickly sweet voice of Ozorne. Daine froze out of fear, the Emperor Mage was in her room, and she could do nothing. At the time she couldn't think of ever being more scared in her life. "You left so early," he continued, and she felt the bed shift as more weight was added to it.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers and he was pressing his body against hers. The struggling continued, leading back he chuckled, "No, no, that won't do," he said, and tightened the magic rope around her neck. Almost cutting off her entire oxygen supply. She was faced with a choice, she could keep fighting and die, or she could live and let him do with her what he wished.

He was on her again, she would have cried out had it not been for the magic binding her. This time, however, he was on to top of, clawing at her clothes, pulling them away from her body. "If you fight me, I will kill you," he whispered into her ear in a terrifying tone of voice that made Daine stop. He was serious.

She stopped fighting, had she kept going she would have been killed. Ozorne noticed this and smiled to himself, continuing.

She looked blankly over his shoulder as he stole her innocence from her, and it was almost as if she were watching from above as this happened to someone else.

* * *

When he was done, he took his magic back, leaving Daine there, knowing she would not move. "Goodnight," he said cheerfully, knowing he had broken her.

He left without another word, Daine lay on her bed in a frightened ball, shivering, and not reacting to when Kitten came over and was worriedly trying to get her to say something. After five minutes Kitten galloped from the room, leaving Daine with Zek.

Zek was desperately trying to get Daine to talk to him, but he couldn't feel her, it was as if she was not Daine anymore, just a shell of something she once was. Defeated Zek sat sadly in front of her face, trying to keep the hair from falling back into her eyes.

Kitten returned minutes later with a worried looking Alanna running after her. She stopped as she got into the doorway and saw the curled up form shivering on the bed.

"Great Mother," she whispered in horror as she rushed over to kneel in front of her. "Daine?" She asked quietly, laying a hand on her bare shoulder. Kitten had closed the door, and the purple of Alanna's magic filled the room. With the light she could see the bruises that covered her body, and the redness around her neck, seemingly that someone had tried to strangle her.

"Daine come back to me," she whispered softly, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Alanna shook the girl, wanting her to come back.

Daine's eyes were open, but the were empty, she was scaring Alanna with her blank stare. Suddenly, it was as if life flooded back into her eyes, she gasped, and then jerked away from Alanna's touch, as if it were someone else that she thought was touching her. Seeing Alanna's scared face she began to cry, heart-wrenching sobs that made the tears leak from Alanna's eyes as well.

Sitting on the bed she gathered the girl in her arms, "Who did this to you Daine?" She murmured as she rocked the sobbing girl in her arms.

"Ozorne," was the muffled reply, and Alanna's heart dropped. She shouldn't have left her alone. And now this had happened. The sun peaked over the horizon, everything would be started soon, the peace talks, Daine wouldn't be able to be left alone. And Numair, oh Gods, what would she tell Numair.

"Daine," she started, once the girl's sobs has quieted down. "Let me take a look at you, make sure you're all right." Daine nodded, as she wouldn't have felt comfortable with anyone except Alanna.

Standing up, she lit the candle next to the bed. She used her Gift to heal the bruises and the red marks around her neck. Looking inside her she healed what she could, but there was something that she could not heal, her soul. Alanna swore, seeing the end result of what had happened to Daine. "Honey," She started, but she could not say the words that had to come next.

The Emperor of Carthak had raped Daine, her Daine, and she could do nothing. Daine knew this, from the look on Alanna's face. Pulling the covers around her tightly, she stood again. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, down to the girl, who was fading in and out of her world. "Kitten," She turned, resting her gaze on the Dragon and Marmoset who were watching with helpless gazes. "Will you go get me some clothes from my room? I can't leave her." Kitten nodded, and cooed softly, before turning to leave.

Sighing Alanna sat down in the chair that the young Dragon has just vacated, and rubbed her eyes with her face. Daine had fallen into a restless sleep, and Alanna knew that she would have to figure out something before the talks started.

Kitten returned shortly with some clothes for Alanna, thanking the Dragon she hanged behind a changing screen and threw her nightdress on the chair.

People have begun to move around outside in the courtyard. Slaves were setting up breakfast, which would begin shortly. Damn them having to start so soon after dawn. But today was the day that they were to be shown around the menagerie. Something that Daine didn't know about, but the knight didn't know if she would be strong enough.

The Lioness lost herself in her thoughts, as Kitten and Zek snuggled up to each other, watching over their friend, making sure she was sleeping.

She didn't know how long it was, but she glanced out the window to find most of the Tortallans outside sitting around the breakfast table. Numair was out there, looking incredibly tired as he kept glancing at Daine's door. Sighing she stood, and shook her head at Kit when she looked up, silently asking if they were to wake Daine up. "Watch her, I'll only be a minute." She promised as he looked in the mirror.

Brushing her hair down she walked quietly at the door, glancing back miserably at Daine.

If anyone noticed that Alanna had not come form her own room, they said nothing. Only Numair looked at her worriedly. Alanna did not sit down, but instead took a plate and began putting things on the plate, for herself and Daine when she woke up.

"I cannot go to the talks, and, possibly, Daine and I will not be able to go to the menagerie later." She told them quietly, not meeting any of their startled eyes.

"Alanna, you have to go," Duke Gareth protested. His face showed confusion, as did many of the others, especially Numair's.

"Something has come up," She told them, her tone finalizing, and she walked back into Daine's rooms, shutting the door tightly behind her.

The men looked at each other. The talks had the possibility of going very wrong could one person not show up. None of this said this, though, they were not going to challenge someone who they all trusted, but they would give her some time before they needed to know.

Numair did not finish his meal, just stared lazily at his plate. When he heard another door open, he looked to see Kitten walking meekly out of the room, Zek cradled in her paws.

The Tortallans watched as Kitten silently sat at the chair and ate her food quietly. Everyone knew, from that, that something was wrong. Kitten was never this calm nor quiet, as she was a curious being by nature. Numair stood, and almost rocked the table with his legs, taking a few long strides he reached Daine's door and did not bother to knock.

He opened the door and suddenly Kitten was at his feet, as if she didn't want him to go in. "Kitten," he said in a warning tone, one that made her step out of his way, defeated.

His next obstacle was Alanna. She had heard him, and was not standing in the doorway of Daine's bedchamber door.

"Numair—"

"Alanna, what is going on here?" He demanded in a quiet voice, but Alanna could hear the fury threatening to come out.

"It's Daine," she said sadly, not being able to meet his eyes.

"What about Daine?" He was beginning to fear the worst of his student.

"He raped her," she said quietly. It was as if the entire earth went still. Numair stood frozen for a minute, trying to understand what she had just said.

"Who," his voice was entirely to calm, and that scared Alanna.

"Ozorne," Was the quiet reply. Before she could stop him, Numair was in Daine's room, and was kneeling beside her sleeping figure. She looked fine, but something was wrong. With a magical eye he looked at her. Instead of the bright copper color she usually shown in, her magic was dampened, it was as if she had lost some part of her.

Which she had. Numair's hands shook with fear and rage as she stood back up and turned towards Alanna. "I'll kill him," he told her, his eyes shown with an emotion that she could not detect.

"Numair, you know you can't do that," she said, trying to calm her friend down. "If that were possible I would have hunted him down already, you know that," she shook her head stubbornly. "There is nothing we can do, we can't accuse the Emperor of this, you know we would all be arrested."

They were interrupted as Daine made a soft moan and her eyes opened. She saw Alanna first and then jumped when she saw Numair. Not looking at him she pulled the covers closer to her body.

His heart broke as he looked into her eyes, once so full of life they were now dull. "You smell like _her._" She said bitterly, still refusing to meet his eyes.

He had no idea who 'her' was. But he could only guess. But that was not the issue at hand. "Magelet," he whispered softly, and sat in the chair Alanna had brought up to the side of the bed, "How are you?" He didn't expect an answer, and he got none.

"Numair," Alanna called from the doorway, "You have to go," she told him sternly, but quietly. Knowing that he didn't want to leave.

Numbly he stood, trying to fight tears as he looked down at his student. He walked past Alanna and brushed her side, "Keep her safe," he told her, and walked out into the sunshine.

He didn't meet any of the other delegate's looks, as he kept his head down, and walked towards the conference room where the talks were held. The others followed him silently; knowing that Alanna's refusal to go and the Master Mage's stony silence were probably tied in with the same thing.

They would have to wait until later.

Alanna handed the plate of food to Daine as she sat up; taking a piece of fruit she nibbled at is quietly as the Lioness sat next to her on the bed. "Whom did he smell like?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Daine made a face, "Varice," she said, not trying to sound jealous. Alanna saw that she was and slung an arm around her.

"I'm sure it was nothing," she said, trying to comfort her. Daine didn't answer, she just looked down at her plate. She was no longer hungry. Putting the plate on the small bedside table she leaned her head onto Alanna's shoulder and absently petted the small monkey that sat in her lap.

Alanna could feel Daine tremble in her arm, and she waited as she fell asleep, only halfway into the dream world, but she slept lightly.

They didn't know how long they had been there, Alanna had not left Daine's bed and she didn't want to disturb the girl's troubled sleep by moving. Alanna herself was starting to fall asleep herself when she heard the door open.

Numair stopped in the door as gazed down upon the two women. "The talks were cut short," he said, obvious gratitude evident in his voice, "due to the Emperor's absence. Seems that he had a rather nasty encounter with a snake."

Both mage's looked to the sleeping girl. They knew it was most likely that the animal had gotten angry with Ozorne for hurting Daine. Animals knew when things happened to her, and word got around quickly that it had been Ozorne.

Numair sat in the chair he had earlier. "The others want to know what's wrong." He said simply, and quietly, trying not to sound defeated. He felt that he had failed, it was his job to protect her, but he had failed.

"She just needs a little time to recover," Alanna murmured. They couldn't know for sure whether that would be true or not until she awoke. Alanna lifted her head and rested her eyes on the black mage. "Why did you smell like Varice?"

Frowning at the sudden question he sighed, letting his head drop into his hands, "Varice decided to pay me a little visit last night," he said through muffled hands. "To rekindle anything that had once been." Numair let out another sigh and leaned back into the chair, "I told her to leave." He said quietly, looking at Daine.

The girl in question, Daine, moved slightly, and opened her eyes. "You told her to leave?" She asked quietly, trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice. She had been awake since he had come in, but she wanted to see if her friend had asked the million-dollar question first.

Numair smiled, the first smile all day, "Yes, Magelet, I told her to leave." He whispered, pushing her brown curls out of her face lightly.

She thought for a moment then sat up. "I'm glad, I didn't like her very much." She said decidedly. Before anyone else knew, she had her arms around his neck and was crying softly into his shoulder.

He murmured softly into her ear, and waited until she stopped crying to finally let her go. But keeping his grip on her hand. Alanna had moved off the bed and was standing beside the chair.

"What do we do now?" Daine asked sadly.

"I don't know," both mages answered simultaneously. Daine hugged her knees to her chest and shuddered. "Can," Alanna started, but then frowned, "Can you tell us what happened?" She asked softly, wanting to understand to the fullest what had happened.

Daine didn't answer for a while, and when she started she clutched Numair's hand tighter. "He did something to Kitten," she started in a voice that was distant, not her own, "so she wouldn't make any sound. I don't know what he did with Zek," she looked at both dragon and marmoset sadly, and tried to give them a shaky smile. Then she continued, "I tried to scream, but he used his Gift. And his hands," again she shuddered, "He put his magic around my throat, told me that if I fought he would kill me. It was already hard to breathe." She stopped for a moment, and looked down at the hand she held.

"I still fought, and he tightened it more. Then," drawing in air she made herself try and remember what had happened. "Then came the pain." She said simply, and allowed herself to fall back into the pillows.

She said no more, and shook her head when they tried to coax her to finish the story.

But they both knew what had happened after that.

Daine jumped when there was a knock on the door. Alanna looked at Daine, who was still holding onto Numair's hand, and went to go answer the door.

"Alanna," it was Gary the Younger. "Alanna, what is going on?"

Alanna shook her head, and refused to meet one of her oldest friend's eyes. "Alanna the Prince and Varice are here to show us the menagerie. You, Numair and Daine _have_ to come." In his voice she detected something that she could not explain. It sounded as if he was afraid of something, which was new to her.

"Give me a minute," she said, and shut the door, turning to go back to the two.

"We have to go to the menagerie." She stated.

"But—" the objection came from Numair; Daine just gave her a blank look.

"Numair, you know that we cannot take the chance of offending Ozorne anymore than we have with me not going to the talks this morning. We have to go."

Daine blinked, "Then we go." She said, but made no move to get up. She refused to look either one of her friends in the eye. "Don't leave me," she said quietly, looking down at Numair's hand that was entwined with hers.

"Of course not, Magelet. But I need to leave you while you get dressed," he pointed up, and she, realizing this was true, let his hand go. When he passed Alanna he patted her shoulder lightly, "I'll be outside." He told her and walked out the rooms. Out into the courtyard, where everyone was waiting.

As soon as he stepped out into the sunlight, Varice was at his side. Pestering him about something, "Not now," he grumbled and made his way to stand over by Lindhall.

As soon as Daine was ready, dressed and her teeth cleaned, Alanna and she joined the party outside.

No one commented on how pale both of them looked, but they all noticed it. They also noticed how Numair and Alanna both looked worriedly down at Daine.

Varice muttered something about her walking with Duke Gareth, and Prince Kaddar offered his arm to Alanna, leaving Numair to walk with Daine.

They stayed behind the rest of the group, as Daine seemed to have many animals rushing to meet her. She silently talked to each of them, Numair guessed, and assured them that she would all right.

When they came to the end Daine looked down into a seemingly empty stall. "What's in there?" She asked Lindhall, who had been walking with her and Numair.

"Ah, those would be the hyenas." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Not the favorite of the Emperor, but yet he keeps them."

"Where are they?" She asked, looking back into the cage. Before he could answer three beings with came out from behind a rock. "Pretty," she whispered.

You smell of the frightened one, one of the hyenas informed her, cocking her head and looking up at the girl.

Daine didn't answer her, but she needed no answer. He has hurt you, the animal continued, we are sorry. But don't worry he will have his demise. The animal nodded and the turned away, the other two following her behind the rock again.

Daine frowned, and the two mages looked down at her with confused expressions, "What did they say?" Numair asked her.

Daine just shook her head, not wanting to discuss what she had been told.

Varice was walking towards them, "Numair, Daine, these animals aren't on display." She told them, "Please, let's go," she linked her arm through Numair's and tried to ignore the look that Daine had just made.

Numair detangled himself from her, and returned to his student, urging her to come along, promising her softly that they would try and come back.

Varice tried to not show her pain when she finally realized that Numair had picked his student over her.

* * *

That night there was a ball; again, they were all ordered to go. They had to make it look like nothing was wrong.

Alanna dressed quickly, and then returned, with Daine, back to her room, to get her ready.

Daine had to dress up, look nice, as Alanna knew that the Emperor would expect nothing less. She helped Daine get into a midnight-blue dress, with silver lace, a dress that made her look beautiful. Alanna threaded silver ribbons through her hair, and watched as she stared into the mirror at herself. "You're beautiful." She whispered to her, trying to give her a warm smile.

Alanna's own dress was of the same kind, only hers was violet and gold. There was a soft knock on the door, and Daine rose, trailing behind Alanna out to the door. "Ready?" She whispered, before she opened the door.

Outside her door, Numair as well as the rest of the Tortallans were waiting for them.

Daine got many compliments on her looks as they walked to the banquet. Giving her thanks with a forced smile was all that she could do.

Numair never left her side, and Lindhall came to find them. That was mostly all the interaction she had with anyone until the dinner was cleared away.

She watched with fear in her eyes as Ozorne walked around the room, stopping to chat with random people. He was making his way over to them, she knew, he was going to make this impossible for her.

She had to clasp her hands behind her back to keep the men from seeing her tremble. Numair stepped closer to her, almost able to touch her; Lindhall as well positioned himself closer to the girl. "

When the Emperor stopped in front of them, Daine had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She gave him a small curtsy, as that was what you did to the Emperor of a country. The men also gave stiff bows, "Veralidaine," Ozorne called softly.

At the sound of his voice, tears spilled out of her eyes, striking memories she had worked so hard to dismiss. Seeing this, Numair put his hand on her shoulder, "If you'll excuse us," he said curtly and led his student out onto the terrace, leaving Ozorne with Lindhall.

"What was that about?" The Emperor drawled, the amusement in his voice evident.

"I wouldn't know," Lindhall replied tartly, making Ozorne raise an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me," he muttered and left the Emperor Mage by himself as he joined Daine and Numair on the terrace.

Outside he found the two conversing with a Stormwing, Rikash, Lindhall knew, as he was around the court several times.

It was as if they all knew each other. Daine jumped when she heard him, turning around to see if it was the person she feared, her eyes wide. When she saw it was only Lindhall, she visibly relaxed and tugged on Numair's sleeve, pointing that he had come out.

Lindhall joined his old friend in front of the Stormwing, who was talking to Daine as if something important had happened, "Something big is going to happen, if the Gods are angry," he knew not of what they were speaking of, so needless to say he was very confused by this statement.

Just as Daine was about to voice her own opinion, as she toyed with the metallic feather in her hands, there was a noise behind them. Daine jumped and cut herself with the feather, frowning down at her bleeding hand, she didn't look up to see who it was.

Numair, upon seeing it was Ozorne with the Lioness took a step and made it so that he was in front of Daine. "Lord Rikash," he drawled, "How good of you to be making friends with the guests." He said, and laughed, as if it were the funniest thing he had ever said.

Instead of giving him a direct answer he lifts off the banister a bit, and took the feather off of Daine's hand. She was staring at the blood, having gone deathly still from hearing that voice again.

Flapping over towards the Imperial Emperor he dropped the feather into his hand, "A gift, my lord," he said, and nodded to the feather, "if you ever find yourself in trouble, thrust the feather into your skin and you will take shape of the Stormwings, and you will fly beyond your enemies." He nodded to all of them, and then took off, flying away into the darkness.

With grim satisfaction Ozorne looked at the one time Arram Draper, who was still standing before his lovely student Veralidaine Sarrasri, Alanna had joined them, and was standing behind the large mage, tending to her bleeding hand.

"Soon enough," he muttered under his breath as he turned and went back into the party, but not before Lindhall could see the evil gleam in his eyes when he looked upon the Tortallans.


End file.
